Twilight: Lycan In The New World
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: What happens when Caius stumbles across a certain Lycan and brings him to Volterra for Aro to see? Well i'll tell you what happens, a lot of shit, that's for sure! Aro/OC Lucian/OC Aro/OC/Lucian
1. Chapter 1

_Another boring day in Volterra, I wasn't doing anything but sitting on my husband's lap, waiting for some excitement to come. Hopefully when Caius returns from his hunting he will have brought something back to amuse me with, he usually does._

_I was not let down as the doors opened and in walked Caius, a menacing smirk on his face, I stood with a smile on my face._

"_Brother you have returned, did you bring something back?" I asked excitedly_

"_Indeed of have little sister, brother I believe you want to see this as well" he said_

_Demetri and Felix came in at that time dragging a body with them, my excitement bubbled up inside of me and I bounced on the balls of my feet. They threw the person down on the ground in front of me and Aro, who was now standing next to me._

"_I found him just wandering around and he looked strangely familiar, thought you should have a look at him brother"_

_I stepped closer and Aro wrapped his arm around protectively, I looked up at him but he was looking at Caius._

"_What is he?" Aro asked, I sniffed the air and caught the unknown persons scent, it definitely had some human in it but it wasn't a vampire and it wasn't a shape shifter or a child of the moon, at least not a normal one._

"_It's a werewolf I believe a hybrid of some kind but a werewolf nonetheless but that is not what I am talking about, you have to see his face" Caius said_

_The stranger still hadn't looked at us, I could only see his hair which was covering his face, I moved forward bringing Aro along since he still had his arm around me. Once I was in front of the man I had Aro let me go, I looked down at him before kneeling down._

"_Hi, I'm Lilith, what's your name hun?" I asked making my voice softer_

"_Lucian" he said lowly from behind his curtain of hair. _

_I put one of my hands under his chin, lifting his face, while the other hand pushed some hair back, I gasped as I saw his face._

"_Aro" I paused taking in every inch of the man's face_

"_He looks just like you" I whispered looking into Lucians' blue eyes, shocked._

* * *

**_I finally posted this, after days of being nervous about this it's finally posted yay! I hope whoever is reading this is interested in reading more, if you are yay and if you're not...well...bye:( _**

**_So what do you think about the first chapter?! ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Brother let me talk to you for a moment privately" Aro said to Caius _

"_Come, darling" he said to me_

"_No I'll stay here with him" I responded he looked at me with his red, milky eyes and held his hand out to me; I rolled my eyes sliding my_ _hand into his._

'**I'll be fine, the guards are all around, you actually think they'll let me get hurt? Go just be quick about it'**

_He sighed kissing the back of my hand and looked at Lucian one last time before walking out of the room with Caius._

_*Narrators POV*_

_Now was his time to escape, he didn't know where he was or how he got there but he knew he had to go back, the war between the Lycans and the Vampires was just beginning and he had to lead his men._

_He looked over to Lilith, she seemed nice enough but she was one of these strange beings, in this unknown world he stumbled into._

"_I don't think you should think about escaping, I see that you aren't from our world and you really do not know what we are capable of" she said suddenly breaking the silence between them._

"_I need to get back to where I'm from" he said_

"_And where is that exactly?"_

"_Hungary"_

"_That's not too far from here"_

"_I am not from this time, there was a witch, who was in love with someone I had killed, and she did a spell sending me here. I was looking for a way back when your…brother, his men and that little witch child found me." He answered and she laughed_

"_Yes, Jane, one of our best guards" she smiled_

"_What are you all?" he asked_

"_Well me personally I'm many things, a sorceress, a demon and a vampire but everyone else here is a vampire, some with special gifts"_

"_Gifts?" she nodded_

"_Like your guard" he stated_

"_I'm guessing in your world your type of vampires don't have gifts as we do"_

_He shook his head_

"_Well until you find out things I really think you shouldn't try anything"_

"_But aren't your husband and brother planning to get rid of me?"_

"_My brother, maybe, but not my husband, he seems very interested in you and he doesn't get rid of people that are special and you have an advantage, since you look exactly like him"_

"_So don't worry, not now, you aren't in any danger" she said smiling at him_

_Not seconds after she stopped speaking, Aro and Caius were back in the room, Aro right by his wife's side._

"_I and my brother have talked and we've decided that we want you as a guest here until your dilemma is solved" Aro said but Caius scoffed and left making his way to wherever he was going._

"_I'll help you, maybe I can figure out a spell to get you back home" Lilith offered and all Lucian could do was stare._

_These vampires were indeed different from the ones in his world but that didn't mean he would trust them so quickly, he would be extra cautious while he was here that was for sure._

"_Thank you I am very grateful for your kindness" he said, he looked at the one that he was said to look like, he had a feeling he was going to be more cautious of him though._

* * *

So when people speak to Aro using his power it'll be in**bold** text.

Hope this chapter was ok, more exciting things will happen as the story continues i promise!

Also thank you to **victoria cullen30** for commenting, i really appreciate it ^_^


End file.
